DEJANDO IR EL PASADO
by arreint
Summary: Todos olvidaron al Ibilis, menos Silver que aun sufre por no haber podido sellarlo él en lugar de Blaze que a su vez no sabe como ayudarlo pues siempre lo ve triste. Hasta que un raro sueño les hace entender que hay que dejar ir el pasado y vivir el ahora
1. Chapter 1

**DEJANDO IR EL PASADO**

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES SILVER, BLAZE Y ALGUN OTRO QUE APREZCA EN ESTE FIC, PERTENCEN AL UNIVERSO DE SONIC THE HEDGEHOG QUE ES PROPIEDAD DE SEGA.**

Blaze no sabía que era aquel sentimiento, pero sabía que comenzaba a ser muy molesto.

Cada vez que se encontraba con Silver algo dentro de ella parecía romperse en mil pedazos, por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a entender, las lágrimas querían brotar de sus ojos, y un insoportable deseo de abrazarlo se hacía presente.

_¿Pero por que?_

Se acomodo en su cama, tratando de aclarar su mente, tratando de analizar las cosas.

Ella siempre había sido y era una chica seria, no fría, pero rara vez demostraba sus emociones, al menos las "incomodas" como el cariño, afecto, o vergüenza.

Con el enfado era diferente, no tenía problema en mostrar cuando estaba enojada, de hecho todo solía volverse cenizas cuando se enojaba, y era una de las tantas razones por las que prefería evitar discusiones.

Pero esta vez había algo extraño en ella. Una emoción que no lograba a descifrar, pero que era, a fin de cuentas, molesta.

Cada vez que se encontraba con Silver en la calle, venía a ella el deseo de llorar, o sonreír, la primer cosa no lo hacía, con gran esfuerzo, pero la segunda era inevitable.

Cada vez que observaba al erizo plateado a los ojos, y descubría la tristeza en ellos, venía el deseo de querer abrazarlo, pero claro, nunca lo hacía, en su lugar solía sonreírle, y poner su mano sobre su hombro.

_Y lo peor de todo, es que no recuerdo desde cuando pasa esto._

Sus recuerdos viajaron involuntariamente a cuando eran pequeños, habían sido amigos desde siempre, siempre juntos, el siempre alegre, ella siempre seria, por sus poderes, que podían lastimarlo involuntariamente.

Y entonces algo pareció hacer _click_ en su cabeza. Y sus ojos dorados se abrieron desmesuradamente.

_Silver siempre estaba contento, siempre sonriendo, algunas veces suele verse serio, y es algo arrogante sin duda, pero… siempre había energía en su persona… Ahora parece que esa energía se fue, ¿Pero cuando?_

Se levanto de la cama, y se quedo sentada observando la pared de su habitación, como si allí estuvieran las respuestas.

En todos sus recuerdos, Silver se mostraba alegre, desafiante, confiado, en fin con una personalidad chispeante, con vida en sus ojos dorados. Pero de repente, en algún punto que ella no podía distinguir, la personalidad de Silver se vio opacada, su mirada cuando se encontraban parecía volverse melancólica o triste y su sonrisa cansada.

_¿Pero por que?_

Blaze trato de recordar cuando fue el último día que lo vio sonreír, pero no lo lograba, solo podía recordarlo de pequeño, sonriente, alegre, y de pronto, los recuerdos de un silver grande, cansado, triste.

Quizás fuese eso lo que hacía que ella se sintiera tan preocupada por él. Pero no lograba entender por que cada vez que lo veía, se sentía tan feliz de verlo, como si algún día lo hubiese tenido lejos, como si algún día lo hubiese perdido.

No pudo conciliar el sueño dándole vueltas al asunto, tratando de entender que era lo que sentía por el erizo plateado. Tratando de entender por que era tan feliz de verlo cada día, por que se sentía tan apenada con él, como si le hubiese hecho algún daño.

_Algún daño…_

Dijo al fin.

_Quiero abrazarlo, para pedirle disculpas, es eso, ¿Pero disculpas de que?, cuando lo veo triste, sé que es por mí, ¿Pero por que?, ¿Qué le hice?_

Y el sol comenzó a salir.


	2. Chapter 2

Silver se apresuro para ir a ver a Blaze, después de lo que había pasado con el Ibilis hacía algunos años, aprovechaba cada segundo que pudiera al lado de la felina.

Como siempre la encontró en la colina del campo donde hacía tanto tiempo ella se había sacrificado para sellar al Ibilis.

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al recordar aquel mismo sitio cubierto de fuego y ruinas, y a ella flotando en el aire con las dos Sol Esmeralds entre sus manos, preparándose para desparecer por siempre.

Una mueca de dolor apareció en su rostro, pensando, y recordando, que quizás esa Blaze ya no existía, y por lo tanto, la que ahora estaba dándole la espalda, sentada sobre el pasto, no era la misma Blaze, no era su Blaze.

—¿Qué hay Blaze? —Saludó Silver tratando de sonar contento.

Blaze no respondió, por lo que el erizo fue a sentarse a su lado, una vez sentado, le ofreció un pastelillo de chocolate que había comprado para ella, pero ella le dijo que no lo apetecía.

Silver se quedó extrañado, pero decidió no preguntar.

—Silver —Comenzó a hablar ella. —Perdóname

No supo por que lo dijo, pero sin duda se sintió muy bien al decirlo, fue como si un gran peso se desprendiera de su cuerpo, dejándole respirar tranquila.

Volteó a ver al erizo que le miraba con intriga, sabía la pregunta que vendría a continuación.

—¿Perdonarte? ¿Pero por que?, tu no me has hecho nada malo Blaze

—Quiero creer eso Silver, pero, por alguna razón, siento que debo pedirte una disculpa, siento que te cause mucho daño, siento que te hice sufrir, no se por que, pero, aún así, te pido que me perdones… sea lo que sea que pude haber hecho que te hirió, debes saber que nunca haría nada que te perjudicara, eres mi amigo…

Blaze fue interrumpida por un afectuoso abrazo de parte de su amigo.

No pudo evitar el sonrojo en sus mejillas al sentirlo tan cerca. Quiso decir algo, pero al sentir como el erizo ocultaba su rostro en el cuello de ella, las palabras se le fueron de los labios.

_Me he perdido de algo, lo sé, ¿Pero de que?_

Y entonces escucho la voz del Erizo.

—Te perdono Blaze, tu sabes que nunca podría reclamarte nada, antes yo… yo debería… —Silver comenzó a dudar de sus palabras, como si tratara de elegirlas con sumo cuidado pero mientras lo hacía, se aferraba más a Blaze cuyo sonrojo se hacía mas intenso. —Yo debería agradecerte que estés siempre aquí —Dijo el erizo por fin, y la soltó.

Blaze se apresuro a desviar la mirada hacia el lado contrario de donde estaba Silver, el mientras tanto miro hacía el cielo, y un par de lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas.

Blaze no podía saberlo, no debía saberlo, pero Silver recordaba cada segundo de aquel día en la perdió en las llamas, aquél día en que ella cumplió, lo que el no pudo.

Pero había arreglado las cosas, junto a aquellos erizos dorados que comenzaban a ser borrosos en sus recuerdos, efecto quizás de viajar en el tiempo. Habían derrotado a Solaris, y el futuro, su presente, estaba a salvo.

_Shadow… Sonic —_Susurró en su mente.

Estaría agradecido con ellos eternamente, aunque estuviese destinado a olvidar sus rostros o sus nombres, el agradecimiento jamás desaparecería, pues tenía la presencia de Blaze para recordarlo por toda su vida.

—¿Por qué estas llorando?

La voz de Blaze le sacó de sus pensamientos, limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos con su antebrazo, y le volteo a ver a la gata con una sonrisa en los labios.

—El atardecer es hermoso

—Aún no atardece… Silver, no me gusta verte así

Silver asintió.

—Entendido, ¿quieres ir a comer?, yo invito

Blaze enarco las cejas, sabía que el erizo iba a cambiar de conversación costara lo que costara. Pero ella tenía que saber.

—Dime, ¿Qué te ocurre?

La sonrisa de Silver fue cansada, la misma que solía tener desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—Blaze —Dijo al tiempo que se ponía de pie —Estoy muy agradecido y feliz de tenerte a mi lado, y no sabes como quisiera pedirte… —Se calló antes de terminar, y desvío su mirada hacia el lado contrario de donde estaba Blaze —Y quisiera pedirte que no vuelvas a preguntarme al respecto, perdóname Blaze, pero es necesario enterrar este tema, no… no hagas caso a mis lágrimas, son por que estoy contento, ¿De acuerdo?

Blaze asintió, y luego Silver le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, Blaze accedió, y una vez de pie, tomo la mano de Silver.

—Sea lo que sea Silver, no importa que haya ocurrido, yo siempre voy a estar aquí

—Gracias

—No Silver, gracias a ti, no se por que, pero tenía que decírtelo también, gracias y si sirve de algo —Dijo abrazándolo —Recuerda que hagas lo que hagas, haya pasado lo que haya pasado, yo te perdono, por que te quiero… por que eres mi mejor amigo.

Silver no pudo resistirse a corresponder el abrazo.

Blaze no sabía por que, pero esa noche se sintió más tranquila. Incluso cuando fueron a comer, sentía que un pesos sobre sus hombros que tanto tiempo había sentido, ahora se había ido y que jamás volvería.

Se sentía estupenda por haberle podido agradecer a Silver su apoyo y su amistad, aunque aún quedaba una pequeña molestia respecto a ese tema que el no quería tocar de nuevo, a saber por que razón, motivo o circunstancia.

Lo que le faltaba era pedirle perdón por algo, y ese algo era sin duda por lo mismo que el se sentía tan triste, por lo mismo que el se estaba reprochando, ¿Pero que era?

Lo único que ella llegaba a pensar en el momento en que su mente comenzaba a hacerse tantas preguntas, era en un fondo negro, un vació, y luego, una explosión en medio de la nada, y un atronador rugido como el de algún animal salvaje.

Quizás solo fuese la forma en que su mente interpretaba los problemas, o sus emociones reprimidas.

_Al final todo se redujo, al fuego…_


	3. Chapter 3

Aquella noche Blaze tuvo un sueño extraño, se soñó a ella misma flotando en un vacío negro, y luego escucho la voz de Silver llamándola. Ella lo busco por todos lados, pero solo había un espacio negro e interminable.

Comenzó a llamar a Silver, gritando su nombre, y la nada le traía el sonido de su voz, pronunciando el nombre de ella.

Entonces, de entre la oscuridad, broto un pequeño punto rojo, que comenzó a crecer y crecer, y vio un enorme monstruo cubierto por llamas.

El monstruo le miro fijamente con sus ojos encendidos en fuego, y Blaze comprendió aterrorizada, que si ella salía de aquel sitió, el monstruo iría con ella.

Entonces el vació se transformo en una ciudad en ruinas consumida por el fuego, vio al monstruo a lo lejos, quemándolo todo, y de nuevo escucho la voz de Silver.

Esta vez logro divisarlo en la lejanía, dirigiéndose hacia el monstruo… Y luego se vio a ella misma, alejándose en el aire, con un par de gemas entre las manos.

El panorama cambio nuevamente, ahora se veía a ella flotando al borde de un acantilado, y a Silver sobre este, gritándole, estirando la mano como para tratar de detenerla, o de alcanzarla.

Ella pudo ver la desesperación y la tristeza en sus ojos dorados. Y el corazón se le oprimió, ¿Era eso lo que tanto dolor le causaba a Silver?

Entonces escucho su propia voz, en algún punto en el espació que le decía

—Era necesario

Blaze cerró los ojos con fuerza, y luego apareció ante sus ojos una cosa extraña, algo que parecía de metal, como un ave de metal, y vio tres figuras difusas que resplandecían.

De nuevo escucho su propia voz diciéndole

—Todo está bien

Y entonces dejo de flotar, para caer al vacío que de pronto de había formado.

—¡Ahhh!

Se despertó con el grito todavía saliendo de su boca, miro a todos lados, pero no había nada, estaba en su cuarto, en su cuarto de siempre en su palacio.

_¿Qué fue todo aquello?_

Se levanto de su cama, y se vio al espejo, y entonces una idea se le vino a la mente.

_¿Es por eso que Silver se siente tan mal?, ¿Es eso lo que le aqueja?..._

Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

_Sea lo que sea…_

—Ya termino —Exclamó, y su voz le pareció la de un extraño, al igual que su mirada, más fría que de lo habitual. —Ya termino —Volvió a decir, como para asegurarse de que esa era su voz. Sorprendentemente, la segunda vez, creyó escucharla diferente.

Y entonces escucho una voz conocida llamándole desde su balcón.

—¡Blaze!

¿Silver?


	4. Chapter 4

Silver estaba sentado en el balcón de su departamento, observando las estrellas. Acababa de tener el sueño mas horrendo y a la vez el mas maravilloso en hacía mucho tiempo.

Soñó con la derrota de Solaris, y luego con la forma en que Blaze sello al Ibilis, pero justo cuando ella desapareció en el cielo, el había caído en un agujero negro, hasta quedar todo reducido a la nada.

Allí escucho la voz de Blaze, diciéndole que se calmara.

—Calma Silver, todo esta bien, ya todo esta bien, lo lograste —Había dicho la voz de Blaze en su sueño.

Silver la había buscado con la mirada, pero todo estaba oscuro.

— ¿Blaze? —La llamó.

—Déjalo ir Silver —Escuchó decir a la voz de Blaze —Lo hiciste bien Silver, ahora déjalo ir

—No puedo

—Todo paso, déjalo Silver

—No quiero perderte —Había susurrado él casi al borde del llanto.

—Entonces no me pierdas —Había dicho la voz, esta vez con la típica autoridad que solía tener Blaze al momento de hablar. —Vive Silver, vive por que yo lo Hare.

Y entonces la vio, a la Blaze que había sellado al Ibilis, la reconocía por su expresión mas dura que la que tenía en la realidad. Esa Blaze se le acerco y le dedico una sonrisa radiante al tiempo que le decía nuevamente.

—Todo termino, déjalo ir

—Tú no debiste haberlo hecho, tú no debiste morir…

—Me trajiste de vuelta Silver —Dijo esa Blaze con la sonrisa aun en sus labios —Lo lograste Silver, como siempre, ahora, vive… déjalo ir, déjame ir —Y lo abrazo

Y entonces Silver se despertó sobresaltado, con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos.

Ahora observaba las estrellas, pensando en las palabras de aquel sueño, si es que había sido un sueño, o un contacto con aquella otra dimensión que tanto temía.

Era un suplicio recordarlo todo, ¿Por qué solo él tenía que hacerlo?

Apretó los puños. No era que solo el tuviera que recordarlo, más bien era el único que se negaba a olvidarlo, ¿y que con que motivo?, ¿solo para mantener el recuerdo de Blaze? Gruño molesto, ¿de que le servia un recuerdo?, ahora la tenía a ella, de carne y hueso, a su lado, compartiendo con él cada uno de los días.

_Ya no más —_Pensó —_Ya no mas lágrimas, ya no mas miedo… si esa es tu voluntad Blaze, lo haré, tratare de hacerlo, quizás no pueda olvidar, quizás no quiera olvidar, pero si voy a vivir en mi tiempo, en mi ahora… por que ya todo termino, y no dejare que pase de nuevo, ni hoy ni nunca._

Su mirada volvió a brillar con decisión y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sonrió con confianza, sintiéndose libre, sintiéndose en paz, y seguro.

_Ibilis… Solaris… hasta nunca_

Y embargado por la felicidad, salio volando con sus poderes hacía la casa de Blaze.

A ambos les sorprendió verse a esas horas, pero más les sorprendió la reacción del otro. Pues Blaze no esperaba ver a Silver flotando frente a su balcón con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro, y a Silver le sorprendió que Blaze se lanzara a sus brazos, haciéndole separarse del balcón.

—Silver… yo… no se que sucedió, no recuerdo que paso pero…

—Calma Blaze, ya todo termino… desde hoy, para siempre

Blaze se aferro con fuerza al cuello del erizo, mientras este le rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos. Se sentía tan a gusto.

—¿Qué fue todo eso Silver?

—Por el bien de todos, es necesario que no te lo diga

—Silver… gracias, y… perdón, no alcanzó a comprender que ocurrió, pero sé que te cause mucho dolor, y lo siento…

—Era necesario Blaze

—Quizás, pero no me gusta verte triste, quiero que sepas que te aprecio, y que no quiero verte sufrir, y que en verdad lo siento

—Yo siento no haber podido haber tomado tu lugar en esa situación —Dijo sin darse cuenta de que no debía decir aquello.

Entonces Blaze lo miro a los ojos, y pudo ver la tristeza en ellos.

—Era necesario… por que así… tú me trajiste de vuelta —Y sin poder resistirlo beso los labios del erizo, que casi pierde el control sobre sus poderes haciéndolos descender bruscamente, por suerte, evito que cayeran al suelo.

Blaze reía mientras se aferraba al erizo, y Silver sabía bien por que, a Blaze le daban miedo las alturas, y sin duda había sentido el vértigo al descender tan rápido.

—Lo siento —dijo apenado.

—Nunca Silver, nunca, me pidas perdón, todo lo que hagas, estará siempre perdonado.

Silver sonrió.

—¿Entonces puedo hacer esto sin problemas? —Dijo, y luego la beso, para asombro de la gata, que de inmediato lo alejo con el calor que comenzaba a emanar de su cuerpo. —Auch

—Tampoco te tomes tantas libertades —Dijo ahora más seria —Ahora, ¿podrías devolverme a mi habitación?

Silver sonrió, y subió rápidamente usando sus poderes, como a Blaze le daban pavor las alturas, al subir se aferro con fuerza al cuerpo de su camarada, que sonreía satisfecho. Luego ambos estuvieron de pie en el balcón.

—Por fin tierra bajo mis pies

Silver solo sonrío ante el comentario.

—Bueno… sinceramente no se que más decirte —Dijo ella.

—Yo si —Los ojos de Silver brillaron intensamente, y la tristeza de sus ojos desapareció por completo. —Gracias por todo Blaze, por todo… te quiero. —Y beso la mejilla de la gata, que tardo en reaccionar por tal acción.

—Silver…¡Hey!, ¡Ven acá!

El erizo ya se había alejado de ella, con una sonrisa picara en los labios, pero Blaze logo detenerlo saltando sobre él, acabando ambos sobre la cama de ella.

—Atrevido —Dijo ella entre risas.

—Acostúmbrate —Dijo Silver al tiempo que acariciaba con una de sus manos la mejilla de Blaze —Por que nunca más me apartare de tu lado

Blaze sonrió, y se recostó en el pecho del erizo.

—Todo termino Silver

—No Blaze, a penas comienza…

Y la abrazo con mucha dulzura.

De nuevo el corazón volvió a dolerle, recordando todo lo que había pasado, como la había perdido, como no pudo hacer nada por ella, pero después recordó el día en que volvió a verla, esperándolo en la puerta de su apartamento, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Ahora lo entendía, quizás la Blaze que perdió se fue, para siempre, y con ella se llevo parte de él, pero la Blaze que recuperó también le había recuperado a él, aquello que había perdido, y por supuesto que nunca lo perdería de nuevo, ni a ella, ni a él mismo.

—Te quiero Blaze

Blaze ronroneó como toda respuesta, y después, ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos, en paz, como hacía tiempo no lograban hacerlo.


End file.
